The present invention relates to an antenna assembly and particularly to an antenna assembly mounted in an electronic device for wireless telecommunication.
Following the development of communication technology, especially the development of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Bluetooth and HomeRF, etc., many electronic devices have the function of wireless telecommunication in close range. To achieve the function, an antenna is used in an electronic device for receiving and transmitting signals. As disclosed in prior arts, an antenna is directly mounted in an electronic device by soldering or screwing. Thus, the antenna is exposed to outside and is easy to be damaged. Another disadvantage of this prior art is that the structure of mounting is immobile, which makes the assembly and the disassembly process inconvenient. This is time-consuming and requires special equipment.
The present invention is directed to solving the above problems and satisfying the need for an antenna assembly to simplify the assembly and protect the antenna effectively.
A primary object, therefore, of the present invention is to provide an antenna assembly which has a simplified structure for simplifying the assembly process of the antenna.
Another object is to provide an antenna assembly to protect the antenna effectively from outer physical damage.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, an antenna assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a bracket, an antenna unit, an insulative housing and a connector unit. The bracket is mounted to an enclosure of a desktop computer. The antenna unit includes a substrate and an antenna body attached on the substrate. The insulative housing is attached to the bracket and receives the antenna unit. The connector unit includes a cable and a connector connected to an end of the cable, the cable having an opposite end passing through the bracket to connect with the antenna unit.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.